


To Be Fair, It Was a Cute Spider

by Kaysigns



Series: Four Human-Eating Monsters and An Apathetic Florist [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drider!Roman, Ghoul!Logan, Multi, Naga!Janus, Sleep Deprivation, Spiders, The Sides Being Idiots, havent updated this fic in a while whoops, still have a lot of ideas for it too, vampire!patton - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaysigns/pseuds/Kaysigns
Summary: Virgil comes home late and tired to a tiny spider in the kitchen
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Deceit | Janus/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton (Sanders Sides), DLAMP
Series: Four Human-Eating Monsters and An Apathetic Florist [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746241
Comments: 12
Kudos: 290





	To Be Fair, It Was a Cute Spider

**Author's Note:**

> ayo it's ya boi back at it again with another fic in the AU that makes me think of the Adam's Family  
> this was a prompt from What_am_I_doing_rn, I wrote about half of this on paper for one of my English projects because I have no shame (and my teacher said she wasn't gonna read it)

Virgil was amazed he hadn’t crashed yet. As he drove down the dark road, all he could think of was the warmth of his bed at home and his soulmates around him.

His dad had arranged a family get-together; Virgil suspected it was his way of getting out of explaining Virgil's soulmate situation himself. His moms were definitely more than a little freaked out to find that their only son was perfectly fine with dating four cannibals.

After what had apparently been six hours of explaining and calming them down, he was allowed to go home. Which was good; he hadn’t been sleeping too well that week.

It was midnight by the time he got home. The house was dead silent, his boyfriends must have fallen asleep already. Good time to grab a snack and something to drink before heading to bed. He grabbed a glass of water and a granola bar, taking a bite before his eyes drifted down to the counter.

There was a small spider, possibly even a baby, traversing the countertop. “Aw, well aren’t you cute.” The spider paid no mind to his words, continuing to crawl around, not seeming to know where it was or what it was doing. Virgil giggled, somewhat out of it as he slowly put his finger down next to it in an attempt to get it to crawl on. “You’re such a cute little guy, huh?”

* * *

Logan woke up slowly, a familiar scent hitting his nose. He lied there for a moment, trying to put a face to the scent. A smile crossed his lips as it clicked in place, and he slowly shook Patton awake. Well, he hadn’t quite been asleep in the first place, more so in a state between awake and asleep. Patton hummed, squinting at Logan through the darkness.

“Virgil’s back.” Patton grinned happily, waking Janus and Roman up carefully. Once awake, they all made their way down to the kitchen, where Virgil’s scent was the strongest, and peered in.

There was their human boyfriend, eating granola at half past midnight, cooing at a tiny spider on the counter, and praising it like it were his own son in a slightly slurred, sleep-deprived voice. This was one of the men that had captured their hearts.

Logan let out an amused sigh, stepping into the kitchen and putting his hands on Virgil’s shoulders. “Come on sweetheart,” he said as he attempted to guide him away, “it’s time for bed.”

“Can we get rid of the spider first?” Patton asked nervously.

“It’s not going to hurt you, Patton. Now come on, let’s get some sleep.” Janus yawned, his jaw unhinging as he did so.

“I’d feel a bit better if it were outside. I’m...still kinda only used to two spideys.” He smiled at Roman, who by now had tuned everything out in an attempt to sleep while standing. Virgil was clearly upset by Patton’s words however.

“What’s wrong with this little guy staying? They’re not hurting anyone!”

“I know Vee, I know. It’s an irrational fear, I get it. But still...”

“They’re my lil’ baby now. They’re staying.” Virgil yawned, watching the tiny spider with an almost drunken happiness.

“It would probably be better if it were outside, Virgil.” Logan stated.

“No.”

“Virgil, please?” Janus and Roman watched Virgil and Patton argue back and forth with tired eyes.

“Should we stop them?” Roman mumbled out.

“Little arguments such as this are perfectly normal in a relationship, Roman. However I have to say, this is by far the dumbest argument they have ever had.”

“Dumber than that argument about wrapping children up in web?”

“Virgil was completely in the right with that one, it did look like you were trying to kill that child.”

“It’s a spider thing.”

“And it was a human child.” Logan was quickly growing annoyed with the arguing. He grabbed a cup from the cabinet and placed it over the tiny spider.

“Hey!” Virgil complained.

“We can keep it under this cup until tomorrow. We’ll deal with it then. How does that sound?” He knew this was really only happening because Virgil was tired. Any other time he would’ve taken it outside to make Patton feel better. The two agreed nonetheless, and they went off to bed

Virgil awoke the next morning after everyone but Patton, heading down to the kitchen to see what was going on with the spider. But when he looked, he saw that the cup was back in the cabinet, and the spider wasn’t anywhere on the counter. He turned to Janus, who was humming as he poured a cup of tea.

“What happened to it?”

“What happened to what?” He gestured vaguely at the spider-less counter. “Ah, the spider. I was the first to wake up this morning, so I just decided to let it out and save the trouble. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Oh. Yeah, I guess I’m fine with it. Patton did seem kinda freaked out last night.” Janus nodded in agreement, taking a long sip of his drink.

He didn’t want to say that the spider had escaped and he had found the cup empty when he woke up. If Patton found out he would be paranoid for the next week. Some things were better to lie about.

**Author's Note:**

> I mentioned the next story I'll be writing for this AU in there, but I'm not sure how quickly I'll be able to get to it. I'm going into my second quarter of online school and am still trying to work out a good schedule to keep me productive oof


End file.
